The Sister I Never Had
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: Kitsune Tsunaka, an ordinary teenager, finds out that she has a sister she never knew of - one she would come to hate. With this, she realizes that she's the one of two who holds an unique ring that will unlock deadly powers. OC - some swearing. R&R!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone ~ first shot at writing a KHR fanfic (: ... I honestly don't know how long I can keep writing a story = . ="

**JUST TO CLARIFY - THE PROLOGUE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE ANY REBORN ELEMENTS IN IT... YET. I APOLOGIZE, GOMENASAAII!** Stay tuned for more :3 please R&R, thankies ~ xD

* * *

**Prologue**

A black SUV scuttled across the highway. Inside were three people – a mother, a father, and a teenage daughter who was sitting in the back seat, listening to her iPod. Typical family, typical family vacation. Or maybe not. They were dressed formally, wearing suits and dresses. The two adults in the front seemed to have vexed looks on their faces, like they knew where they were going, but the girl in the back had a relaxed look on her face. Only she didn't know what was about to happen, or why she was dressed so formally.

The car wove its way through traffic, and made its way towards the beach. The girl sighed. Couldn't be any prettier today… she got bored of the current song and switched it, frowning. It was silent for a moment. She then realized where they were driving – up a cliff? She swerved her head, trying to see what was up ahead. Then the car came to a jolting stop.

"Dear," her mother spoke. "I'd like you to meet someone today."

"Oh?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Who might that be? Another friend?"

"You'll see when we get inside." Her father said uncertainly, locking the car.

_Inside… where? _She figured it out when she peered over the small hill. A luxurious mansion lay snuggly between the edge of the cliff and mountains above it. "Well, can't say I'm not surprised." She shrugged._ Who'd live in a house like that, anyway? Old rich lady?_ As they approached the mansion, she saw a butler come into view. _What the heck…_ _why is he dressed in a white tux?_ Her image of a butler was a stern man in a black tuxedo, as she read way too much manga for the normal teenager.

"Welcome. Shall I lead you inside?" The girl was the last to get in, but she noticed the butler giving me disgusted looks. _I wonder if they hate people who wear black. Well, don't get the wrong impression, I'm not EMO. _ But her dress was beautiful, even though it was black. It was… deadly? Her hair was black as well.

They came to a stop in front of two huge doors at the end of the hall, adorned with white marble and brass. The butler in white knocked cautiously. A floating, high voice piped. "You may enter." The doors were opened, but the girl in black wasn't prepared for what she was about to see or hear.

A dainty girl around her age sat on a marble throne with assorted precious jewels clinging to it. She was dressed in a flowing dress of white, elegant and beautiful. Her face was powdered pale and quite beautiful. But somehow… there was a resemblance between the girl in black who was looking at her, one eyebrow raised. Her mother took a breath, then said,

"Kitsune Tsunaka, I'd like to you meet the sister you never knew you had, Catherine Tsunaka."

That was the spark that kindled the fire of events to follow.


	2. Sudden Understandings

Okay, now the madness begins... please review! I know some parts may be vague ~ they will be explained later on.

* * *

**Sudden Understandings **

Kitsu faintly remembered her mother saying that she should have named her Catherine. So, all this time, she had been lied to. She did have a sister, one who was allowed to live the good life in a mansion by the sea. And she looked perfect, much more perfect that Kitsune herself would ever be. A complete angel, more like it. Kitsune herself was probably the Devil equivalent, wearing black and glowering.

"So this is my… sister? Kitsune Tsunaka?" she said, flickering her eyes at the girl in black, looking with contempt at her.

"Yes. May I ask how old you are?"

"12. And you are a year older, correct?"

"Correct, how did you know?" Kitsune was surprised. _This girl seems to know everything about me, yet I know nothing about her? I guess there are more secrets that my parents will never tell me…_

"I know everything about you, and what you've been up to, even though we haven't met since I was taken away to live here, isolated from you." Catherine glanced another superior glare at her. _Plain city-folk… I expected my sister to look more royal. Instead, she comes to me in a black dress that looks more like a skirt, casting venomous glances… shouldn't she have more respect?_

"Oh." Kitsune's heartbeat was slowing down. She couldn't process all this information – actually having a sister, and such. She turned to her parents. "Is all of this true?" They looked at her nervously.

"Yes, all of this is true. She's your flesh and blood sister. But even though she's younger than you, I'd like you to look up to her. She's nearly perfect. I wish you'd learn a bit from her, darling."

_LOOK UP AT HER? What happened to respecting your elders? _But she nodded, not wanting to give a bad impression of herself. Catherine smirked.

"By the way, you can call me Cathy."

"And you can call me Kitsu. Or nee-san, as I'm your older sister."

"Oh… well I'd prefer not to. You may call me Your Highness."

"Eh…" _What the hell? Highness? Who does she think she is? _Kitsune started to hate this girl who was supposedly her sister. How stuck up!

"And now, I'd like to talk without any interruptions." Catherine snapped her fingers, and her parents fell to the floor. The butler picked them up and took them away, closing the door. Not that Kitsu could care less, although she was surprised.

"Without… interruptions?"

"Well, you see, our parents don't know about what I'm about to discuss with you."

"Oh, I wonder what that is."

"Well then, shall we start?" Catherine held her dainty hand up, and Kitsune could see an oddly shaped ring on it. She slipped it off and held it up. "Do you know what this is?"

"A ring?" Kitsune said with a bored tone. Although… it was shaped like a fox's head with two angels's wings sprouting from the sides.

"Well, you are probably too insignificant to realize the true intentions of this ring." Catherine said coolly. "You also don't know that we're related to a high ranked Mafia family?"

"You're kidding, huh. I'm fully Asian. As far as I know, we have no ties to any Mafioso. Are you trying to trick me?" Kitsune said skeptically.

"You've only known that side of our family. But really, what do you know about the rest? You're just a caged bird who doesn't know what the rest of the world looks like. What I will say is the truth. Or rather, what I'm about to show you." With one swift movement, Catherine placed one finger on her sister's forehead. Memories started to flash in front of Kitsune's eyes.

_She was looking at a landscape that looked like it was somewhere in Europe. A mansion appeared, and she saw two men in suits holding guns escorting a lady dressed in a blue dress. Something told her – those were her… family? This couldn't be though? But it was… she just knew it. All of a sudden, she was hit by a flash. _

She was back on the stone floor of the mansion. Her head spun… but suddenly, she realized everything. She knew what was going on. How? No idea. She knew the powers of that ring before her. _Box Weapons. Storm Flames. I am part of a vast Mafia family. This is my destiny. _Yet she didn't grasp the whole idea.

"So, you see… this ring I have here is the White Volpes Ring. There is a Black Volpes Ring that counterparts it. If one possesses both rings, they will have control to what is called the 'Monochromatic Factor,' an immense power that goes far beyond the rest. Even I am not aware of its extent. Both rings are Storm Type and belong to the Volpes Familia, which we are part of. If my predictions are correct, you are the one who possesses the Black Volpes Ring. It only makes sense that we, sisters, should have it."

She continued to talk. "You should receive your side of the Monochromatic Fox rings by next week. However, I have one favor to ask of you." Catherine swelled. "If you bow down to me and respect me and surrender the power of your Black Ring to me, I will allow you to share my wealth, and nothing bad shall happen."

Time stopped for a second in Kitsune's mind. _Think... think about this. Your ring... do you need it...? Maybe not. _Half of her craved the wealth and the sister she always wanted. The other half of her screamed at her, begging not to let go. An internal struggle. Catherine smirked as she saw her older sister twitch in frustration. Then something entered the older sibling's mind - but not just a mere thought.

The image of a slim, black fox appeared behind her eyelids. It gazed at her with pleading eyes._ Don't let me fall into the hands of the White Witch. Please. Why not keep me for now, and then steal her ring? Then you may have the power of the__Monochrome__Rings for yourself. Eh... that doesn't seem like a bad idea. But should I trust this fox, of all animals? Sly, lying... yet cunning..._

"Who are you?" She called out to the vixen. It seemed to shake its head, and then faded into thin air. Kitsune grabbed out for it. "No!" But that short instance that the fox had been there had helped her find her answer.

When she looked up at Catherine, she was lounging on her throne again, sipping an elegant glass of sparkling water.

"You never gave me a second option." Kitsune said, in a steel cold voice.  
"If that is your answer, very well." She felt Catherine's voice quaver with anger. "I'll have no choice then; I'll take the Black Ring by force."


End file.
